


you bring me to my knees

by chikoo



Series: minjoong a/b/o au! [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, biochem major mingi bc science majors are chaotic, fashion major joong YEET, furthering the mingi baby agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: He looks and sounds so dejected, mouth still settled in a pout, eyes drooping. Mingi blames his lack of brain cells and weakness for cute things for what he says next.“I can model for you?”Or,Mingi makes questionable decisions, has the greatest friends in the world, and kinda sorta falls in love.





	you bring me to my knees

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with another abo fic! istg i am going to singlehandedly fill up the abo tag, this is not intentional i promise. 
> 
> i just wanted mingi to be babied the way he DESERVES and thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!

Mingi has gone through almost two entire years at college with the resolute belief that absolutely anything can be done last minute and it hasn’t failed him yet. 

Granted it’s led to an insane amount of all-nighters, a definite deterioration of his immune system, and probably his digestive system considering the amount of red bull and coffee he’s consumed in the past two years but still- it’s a system that works for him and he isn’t going to do anything to change it. 

Mingi’s less than stellar habits have allowed him to develop an incredibly specific oh-fuck-there’s-only-a-week-left-till-the-exams routine.

He spends a day in his room with his laptop, numerous tabs open to lecture slides that he hasn’t even looked at, notebook wide open and blank. Then when the panic kicks in (in the form of Yeosang who barges into his room, frantically brandishing around meticulously made flashcards, smelling like peak distressed omega) he drags his ass to the library and tries to absorb a year’s worth of information in the span of a few days. 

Mingi meets San on one of these occasions, in the final leg of the year-end exams while he’s drowning in recorded lectures from his genetics class. The lecturer has the most monotone voice as he drones on and on and Mingi hasn’t understood a thing in the past two hours. Mingi had absently noticed someone sitting down next to him a few hours ago, a clean and soapy beta scent emitting from them, but hadn’t diverted his attention from the lecture, desperately trying to decipher what the absolute fuck the lecturer was saying. 

In a fit of irritation, Mingi yanks out his earphones and rubs at his ears. At the same time, the beta sitting next to him lets out a frustrated growl and looks up at the ceiling. 

“If I have to read about another self-important alpha author going through a fucking identity crisis, I will strangle myself.”

The beta had probably not meant for anyone to hear that but Mingi bursts out a laugh before he can stop it. The beta whips his head towards him and looks embarrassed for a second before he smiles, dimples appearing on either side of his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just- I have an essay due tomorrow night and I’ve had enough,” he says, closing his laptop and leaning back in his chair. 

Mingi nods resolutely and gestures to his own half-assed notes, “Man, same. I need a break.”

San’s eyes twinkle and he gets up from his chair. “I have exactly the solution.”

They find empty beanbags and pass out till the morning, surrounded by tired students all taking ‘short’ naps. When Mingi’s phone rings incessantly, ‘Yeosangie’ flashing on the screen, he wakes up reluctantly, pushing at San lying next to him when he realises that the light blinding him isn’t exactly coming from the lights in the library. They look at each other in horror and scramble to get their things. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I am fucked,” San keeps repeating but still stops Mingi on their way out and gives him a small comforting hug and a perky ‘Good luck man!’. 

Mingi spends the rest of his exam week in a daze and the only reprieve he gets is when he adds more pillows and plushies to the nest Yeosang and him have created in the living room, and when he receives a barrage of memes from San on Facebook. San had befriended him on Facebook instantly and kept sending him incredibly relatable selfies of himself looking more and more strung out and pictures of his friends lying face down on various surfaces, laptops and notebooks strewn around them. When Mingi sends San pictures of Yeosang looking absolutely feral while sitting in their nest, surrounded by Moomin plushies, San just replies with an “omgg, i’m sending you some of my gudetama plushies, they’d be right at home there” and Mingi finally admits to himself that he might have a teeny tiny crush. 

But he squashes down that thought immediately because nope, absolutely not, Mingi’s history with crushes and romantic relationships, in general, is horrendously sordid and if he wants to pass his exams with reasonable grades, he  _ cannot _ think about San’s dimples or the way he gets excited about animals and sends Mingi messages of “OMG OMG LOOK AT THIS ABSOLUTE UNIT OF A LAD”. 

When it’s all finally over and Mingi leaves his last exam feeling as if he’s been run over by a freight train multiple times, he’s ready to sleep for a thousand years, the world be damned. His phone pings to notifications on Facebook from ‘sannie’ and Mingi is suddenly rejuvenated, refreshed, reborn. 

**sannie: hey! hope you’re alive lool. if you need to celebrate, i’m having a party at my place tonight! would love if you could make it(⺣◡⺣)♡***

Mingi’s fingers fumble as he texts the group chat. 

**To: mingi appreciation squad**

**thebabiest: guys omg omg **

**literalsatan: mingi istg did you change the gc name again**

**literalsatan: why tf is my nickname literalsatan**

**theonlyalphawithrights: LMAO i quite like mine. thank you bubbie♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)**

**literalsatan changed their nickname to theonewithbraincells**

**Your nickname was changed to whinylilshit**

**whinylilshit: :((((((((**

**theonewithbraincells: ugh fine**

**Your nickname was changed to whinybutbaby**

**whinybutbaby: ;))))))) not gonna refute that lol**

**whinybutbaby: anyways**

**whinybutbaby: clear your schedules lads**

**whinybutbaby: bc we have a party to attend**

**theonlyalphawithrights: bub, i am,,,,, literal death rn **

**whinybutbaby: san invited me and i dont wanna go alone:(((**

**theonewithbraincells: oh my godd san huh👀👀**

**theonewithbraincells: yunho we have to go lmao mingi has a fat crush on this dude**

**whinybutbaby: untrue!!!!**

**theonlyalphawithrights: oh???? suddenly i live again. i’ll come after my shift. **

**whinybutbaby: thanks guys:(( i owe y’all**

**theonewithbraincells: hell yeah you do **

  
  


* * *

  
  


When the door to San’s apartment opens, Yeosang promptly lets out a whimper. The guy standing at the doorway is single-handedly the most beautiful person Mingi has ever seen. He’s smiling wide, dark hair pushed back, skin flawless and glowing and Mingi is convinced his teeth are fucking sparkling. His scent is subtle and sweet, very understated for an alpha. 

“Hi! You must be Mingi? San’s told us so much about you,” the guy says, shaking Mingi’s hand. 

Yeosang literally squeaks and the guy turns towards him, smile widening. He reaches out a hand to him and Mingi has to hold Yeosang’s arm up to shake Seonghwa’s. “Hi, Seonghwa, third-year History.”

Yeosang lets out a garbled sentence that sounds vaguely like his name. Seonghwa doesn’t even blink, just says, “Great!” and pulls them inside. He leaves them with the promise of getting them drinks and Yeosang grabs Mingi’s hand and squeezes so hard Mingi is sure he’s going to bruise. 

“Mingi, oh my fucking god. You owe me nothing, this is so much better than I thought it would be.” 

The living room is small but awash in warm, yellow light, houseplants filling up the corners of the room. There are posters all over the room, some related to anime that Mingi recognises and some of fashion models looking down at them with a sultry gaze. There aren’t many people in the room, which surprises Mingi. When San had said party, he had expected a raging, balls-to-the-walls house party. But this seems more like an intimate gathering of friends and that unnerves Mingi more for some reason. 

San sits on a large sofa with someone’s head in his lap but when he sees Mingi he lights up, getting up to give him and Yeosang a hug. 

“Mingi! Good to see you, man!” 

San looks so much more relaxed than he had been a week before, smile less strained at the corners. He introduces them to the rest of his friends, Wooyoung, Jongho and Hongjoong, San’s flatmate and the owner of all the kitschy fashion stuff all over the walls. 

“Ah, I’m a fashion major, in my third year,” Hongjoong says softly, a little bashful when Mingi sits down next to him. Hongjoong smells of cinnamon and honey and alpha and Mingi is a little surprised because Hongjoong looks like more of an omega than Mingi. His hair is dyed a dirty blonde and it falls lightly into his eyes. He looks like he just took a warm shower and bundled himself in heavy clothes, sitting swaddled in a thick blanket, cosy and sleepy. 

Seonghwa brings them glasses and mixers, gesturing to the table that’s covered in bottles of alcohol, telling them to help themselves to whatever they like. Yunho turns up and greets everyone cheerily, filling up a glass with sweet-smelling gin and immediately striking up a conversation with the quiet beta, Jongho, laughing loudly. Yeosang sits curled up in a chair, facing Seonghwa and attempting to talk to him without saying something inappropriate. Seonghwa doesn’t seem bothered by it, in fact, he looks amused and smells interested and it just spurs Yeosang on. 

Mingi sits and sips at his drink slowly, eyes glued to San and the boy sitting on his lap, Wooyoung. San looks at Wooyoung with the softest expression, hands so gentle where they rest on Wooyoung’s hips and Mingi’s stomach sinks a little. It’s okay, he thinks to himself. At least he didn’t let himself get too far ahead. The familiar feeling of loneliness diffuses through him and he can’t quite tell if the burning in his stomach is the alcohol or the shame. 

He must smell off because Hongjoong shifts next to him, cinnamon scent getting thicker. 

“You okay?” Hongjoong looks at him intently. Mingi absently thinks that Hongjoong has great eyebrows, arched high and expressive. They lift higher the more Mingi stares and says nothing. Mingi shakes his head furiously and grins at Hongjoong, wide and goofy.

“Yeah, just still stressed. I’m pretty sure I botched my last exam. So, yeah,” he trails off. 

Hongjoong smiles crookedly and silently lifts his blanket, pulling Mingi under it. It’s a slightly awkward position because Mingi is gangly and tall and has limbs for days but he manages to fit under Hongjoong’s arm, head resting on his shoulder, blanket wrapped around the both of them. 

“This will make you feel better,” Hongjoong says, brushing Mingi’s hair off his forehead. This close, Hongjoong’s scent is so strong, Mingi feels a little light-headed. Maybe he drank faster than he thought. Seonghwa looks over at them for a moment, eyes heavy on Hongjoong’s hand where it rests on Mingi’s forehead. His eyebrows furrow for a moment before his attention is snagged by Yeosang, who shows him something on his phone, leaning heavily into Seonghwa’s side. Mingi snorts at the mingling scent of attraction emitting from them and Hongjoong’s shoulders shake with silent laughter.

Mingi isn’t sure how long they stay like that but he feels an increasingly heady feeling envelope him. Hongjoong’s lightly massaging his hair now, pulling a little at the roots and Mingi has never been more relaxed in his entire life. When Hongjoong’s hand suddenly freezes, Mingi whines and immediately blushes in embarrassment because  _ what the fuck?  _ Mingi stop being a dumbass challenge  _ failed. _ Hongjoong just shushes him and resumes petting his hair. Suddenly a loud voice startles both of them. 

“Okay, enough! Let’s play a game, come on.”

Wooyoung is sitting with his back straight on San’s lap, clapping his hands and yelling in a confusing mix of Korean and English. San looks fond and just pats him on the back. Before they know it, everyone’s sitting in a circle, drinks in hand as Wooyoung cheers excitedly. Hongjoong makes him sit up and Mingi immediately misses the warmth. Then he feels a little awkward because Hongjoong doesn’t even  _ know _ him and he was already behaving like a disgruntled puppy. He sits on the floor, in front of Hongjoong and next to Yunho who gives him a meaningful look that Mingi doesn’t understand. Yunho just rolls his eyes and leans back on his hands. 

“Alright. We’re going to play truth or dare. Whoever doesn’t do a dare or reply with a truth has to take off an item of clothing,” states Wooyoung, with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. “Is everyone okay with that?”

Mingi nods along with everyone even though a stone lodges itself in his throat. Dares give him anxiety and he knows he’ll be forfeiting most of them to everyone’s disappointment and annoyance. He just takes a large gulp of his drink, as if in an attempt to burn away the hardness in his throat. 

He probably should not have drunk so much because he observes everything in a slight, euphoric daze. He sees San get dared to swallow a spoonful of mustard, wincing in pain while Wooyoung records it and cackles. Jongho gets dared to do the “thing!” which confuses Mingi until he watches Jongho literally pull apart an apple while singing something in Korean that Mingi only catches a little bit of and holy shit, Mingi is so  _ very drunk _ . 

The game gets progressively filthier as Wooyoung gets dared to lick alcohol off of San’s stomach, their scents heavy and aroused. Mingi squirms in place at the sight of San’s muscled torso and immediately berates himself for thinking that way about someone who’s taken. Wooyoung smacks a kiss on San’s lips after, giggling into his mouth and everyone squeals. Yunho and Yeosang look towards Mingi, Yunho reaching out to squeeze Mingi’s thighs and Mingi tries not to look too pathetic. Yeosang gets dared to makeout with Seonghwa and he does it with relish, everyone staring in awe at the way he shamelessly licks into Seonghwa’s mouth, rucking up his shirt and grinding in his lap. At everyone’s yell of protest, they finally pull away but Yeosang sits pretty in Seonghwa’s lap, looking like a satisfied cat. 

Mingi doesn’t realise it’s his turn, still trying to burn the image of Yeosang’s palm on Seonghwa’s crotch out of his mind when Yunho nudges him. 

“Mingi, bub, truth or dare?”

Mingi blinks, confused. Wooyoung coos, omega scent lilting happily. “Oh my god, he’s so cute!”

There are murmured hums of agreement and Mingi frowns, face feeling flushed. He feels a hand on his shoulder and Hongjoong leans towards him. Mingi breathes in his scent and his mind goes a little foggy again. Hongjoong should really learn how to control his scent but Mingi doesn’t want to be rude and tell him that. Not when he’s quite enjoying it. 

“Mingi, how much have you had to drink?” 

He registers the question and simply shrugs. Then perks up and looks around with wide eyes, “I choose truth.”

Jongho rubs his hands like an evil villain and asks in a dramatic voice, “Okay Mingi. Are you interested in or seeing someone right now? Spill all the details.”

Mingi freezes. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Yunho and Yeosang share a panicked look but before they can say anything, Wooyoung’s voice pops up. 

“Pfft Jongho that’s  _ boring. _ Mingi, listen carefully,” demands Wooyoung. Hongjoong absently places a hand in Mingi’s hair and starts massaging his scalp again. Mingi isn’t sure how he’s supposed to pay attention like this. “Tell us about your favourite kinks. What do you like during sex?” He waggles his eyebrows comically. 

Mingi thinks about how he gets during sex, all cotton-headed and willing to please. How he loves when his partners tell him  _ ‘what a good boy, the best boy’ _ he is and how he likes when they swat him if he disobeys and pouts. Then he thinks about how his exes had said he was too demanding, too much, too hard to please. How Joohyuk had said if he looked like a real omega, the whole needy and pliant act would have been cuter. The only person who treated him well had been Yunho when he’d asked Yunho to spend his heat with him. And that had been even worse because neither of them was into each other romantically and it had been fun, full of laughter and ease but after, Mingi had wished he had someone who would stay and love him the way he wants.

“Uhh. I guess I’m quite submissive,” he says, fingers picking at the rug under him. “I like being um, taken care of that’s all.” Hongjoong’s hands in his hair ground him a little. He finds himself wondering how he’s been so comfortable with Hongjoong the whole night when the only alphas he feels this comfortable around are his mother and Yunho. 

Yunho rubs at Mingi’s thigh and looks at him fondly. “He gets really sweet, it’s the most adorable thing. He pouts so much when he doesn’t get his way and there’s no way anyone can resist that.”

Yunho’s large hand still rubbing his thigh, and Hongjoong hands in his hair, pulling a little more harsh and firm, makes something unfurl in Mingi’s stomach. Belatedly, he realises the space between his thighs is beginning to feel a little sticky and wet. He feels a hand lightly brush against his neck and immediately he goes boneless. He’s not sure if Hongjoong realises what he’s doing because not every omega responds to being touched like this. But Mingi’s neck has always been sensitive and Hongjoong’s fingers tapping right under his ear pulls at the urge to bare his neck completely and that would not be ideal. 

He pulls his legs into himself and hunches a bit, whining. The others laugh, calling him cute and Mingi tries to stop his body from producing more slick because  _ oh my god.  _

Before he knows it, they’re wrapping up for the night, clearing away empty bottles and empty snack packets. He feels Yunho pick him up, snorting at the way Mingi tries to curl around him, exhausted and ready to crash. Yeosang gives the two of them a look that Mingi doesn’t get until he sees Seonghwa’s hand slide around Yeosang’s waist. Looks like he’ll have the house to himself tonight. Yunho props him up against the doorway and goes to say bye to everyone. Someone curls fingers around his arms and chuckles warm and low. 

Mingi looks down to see Hongjoong looking up at him with bright eyes. Mingi lets his head drop down to Hongjoong’s shoulder, allowing Hongjoong to stroke his back. 

“Baby’s tired huh? Go home and rest well. I hope I see you soon, sweetheart.” 

It’s not until Yunho is shoving Mingi into his house that Mingi registers what Hongjoong had said. He turns towards Yunho, face flaming red and whispers, “Oh my god I think Hongjoong called me baby.”

Yunho just rolls his eyes, walking out of the door. “Mingi. You were literally purring in his lap. Did you not smell how sour his scent became when I brought up how you are in bed? You’re literally the most oblivious omega.”

* * *

Mingi spends the rest of the month avoiding Hongjoong as much as possible. It isn’t that hard honestly. While most of them are done with the year and feverishly trying to find internships and summer jobs, Hongjoong has to prepare an entire clothing line for his department’s year-end fashion show. It would decide his degree and his future, San tells Mingi. The prizewinners of the show will be featured in top-notch fashion publications and have the chance to be mentored by some of the most esteemed individuals in the industry. Needless to say, not even San sees much of Hongjoong. 

Mingi, however, sees a lot of San. And Wooyoung, because as Mingi has come to realise, those two are a package deal. It’s kind of really awkward at first, San and Wooyoung are constantly wrapped around each other, orbiting one another like a planet and its moon. With time, Mingi realises the sinking feeling in his stomach doesn’t come from unrequited feelings because of a residual crush on San. The more he hangs around them, the more painstakingly aware he is of how lonely he feels. 

On one chilly night in April, Mingi pours out all his sadness to San, stomach warm with wine, lying in Yeosang’s lap like a child. It comes out like a fountain, all his feelings of being alone, his dying crush on San, all the things that have been said to him by his exes. San just gathers Mingi into his arms, wipes his tears away and tells him any person who couldn’t see how perfect Mingi is couldn’t see beyond their own inflated ego and deserved the worst. 

“Also you know, Wooyoung and I are always open to threes-”

Mingi screeches and stuffs San’s mouth with his fist. 

When Yunho and Wooyoung walk in, carrying rosé and brownies with them because Yeosang had alerted them to Mingi’s current predicament, they blink at the three of them sitting in a makeshift nest on the sofa, curled around each other and crying with laughter, and immediately jump in, squashing them and pushing the air out of their lungs. 

Mingi lay spread across Yunho and Wooyoung’s lap, listening to Yunho complain about this asshole white alpha in his international politics module, nibbling on brownies. Wooyoung’s hand in his hair, Yeosang’s deep laughter and San’s squeaky giggles fill Mingi with a vat of warmth and fondness. He hasn’t felt such a strong feeling of  _ belonging _ in the longest time. 

“Yah, Mingi. You have an alpha interested in you though,” Yeosang suddenly pipes up, voice low and teasing. San sits up with a jolt, eyes wide and curious, looking between Yeosang and Mingi. 

“Oh my god, really? Mingi, who!?” 

Mingi groans and flops to the ground dramatically. Yunho guffaws, “Your flatmate, San. Hongjoong smelled like he was very interested in Mingi that night at your place.”

San bounces up and down with glee. “Oh my god yesssss, I was wondering why Hongjoong was so touchy? He’s never that cuddly with people,  _ especially _ people he doesn’t know. Mingi you should go for it, I’ve known Hongjoong since high school and he’s a great alpha. He’d treat you really well, I promise.”

And something in Mingi knows this already. Mingi’s instincts had been blaring  _ safe _ and  _ home _ at him when he was with Hongjoong. He felt so comfortable around him and that’s exactly what scares him. Because he had thought he was safe with Joohyuk, with Yifan, the exchange student he lost his virginity to in high school, with the guy, whose name he’s doing his best to forget, he’d seen for a few weeks after Joohyuk and they had all been so underwhelmed by him. He hadn’t been good enough for any of them. Why would he be good enough for Hongjoong? 

Yeosang must sense Mingi’s growing distress and he sighs, moving to the floor to curl himself around Mingi, small body fitting against Mingi’s back. “You don’t have to, Mingi-ah. I want you to be happy and find someone who makes you happy. Maybe Hongjoong will make you happy but you don’t have to figure that out right now. Take your time, yeah?” Yeosang speaks softly, his voice deeper and lilting when he speaks his native language. 

The rest of them join them in a puppy pile on the floor, and Mingi wakes up to soft sunlight and Wooyoung’s hair in his mouth and feels content despite the slight fluttering in his chest when he thinks about Hongjoong. 

* * *

  
  
  


Mingi manages to see neither hide nor tail of Hongjoong for almost a month until he runs into him in San’s kitchen, looking pale and tired. So far, his entire vacation has been gaming at Yunho’s place or San’s and third-wheeling Yeosang and Seonghwa every time they have ‘date nights’ at home because Seonghwa’s cooking is  _ gourmet _ compared to the food Mingi eats. Eventually, Yeosang sexiles him and he ends up staying over at someone’s house. It’s on one of those nights that Mingi had turned up on San’s doorstep. San never says no to him and gives him the fluffiest blanket to sleep with and their couch is a much better option than Yunho’s filthy couch. He’s pretty sure Yunho’s couch used to be white at some point and is now a nauseating grey. 

He’s rummaging around in the kitchen for some tea when the heavy scent of cinnamon wafts into the kitchen and a tiny “Oh!” resounds. He whips around to see Hongjoong standing there, backpack still in hand, face lined with exhaustion. Suddenly he doesn’t know what to do with his arms and hides them behind his back after giving Hongjoong an awkward wave. 

“Hey! I um, I was just looking around to see if you guys have any tea. If you don’t mind, sorry..”

Hongjoong just gives him a tiny smile and drops his backpack on the kitchen table. He walks up to a cabinet and pulls out a small box of barley tea and holds it out. 

“We don’t have much but we have barley if you like that?” Hongjoong asks, an eyebrow raised. Hongjoong has a slit in his eyebrow that’s decorated with tiny jewels that sparkle in the dull kitchen light. Mingi nods and before he can take the packet, Hongjoong is already heating up water in a kettle for him, placing a tea bag in a large mug and pouring it out for him. He hands the steaming cup to him with a soft, “Here you go.”

Mingi takes it and sips slowly, moving to sit hunched over at the table. Hongjoong’s pouring tea out for himself and he takes a seat opposite Mingi when he’s done, sighing and rubbing at his face. Mingi isn’t sure what to say to break the tense silence. 

“Have you been coming over often? I must have completely missed you,” Hongjoong says, still rubbing at his forehead. 

“Oh, yeah, I just crash here whenever Seonghwa comes over. The walls at home are thin and there’s only so many times I can hear Seonghwa call Yeosang a ‘babyslut’ before I lose it,” Mingi complains, grinning when Hongjoong bursts out into laughter.

“Oh my fucking god, I did not need that image _ at all.  _ I wanna say I’m surprised but unfortunately, I know way too much about Seonghwa and his  _ preferences.  _ In any case, it sounds like Yeosang fits them well.”

“He does but he refuses to admit just how well. I think Seonghwa finds it hot? When Yeosang is mean to him? I just- what? I’ve known Yeosang since primary school and his ability to make every alpha practically lick his boots is astounding.”

Hongjoong lets out a loud snort. His phone pings and Hongjoong picks it up with a frown. The glow of the phone screen makes his dark circles stand out morbidly. 

“San told me about your show? You’ve been really busy with that right? How’s it going?” 

Hongjoong puts down his phone and makes a pouty face. Mingi shouldn’t find it as cute as he does. 

“It’s, going. Like, I’m making progress but at this point, I’m so stressed, I don’t even feel excited about anything anymore? And one of my models just dropped out and now I have to find someone willing to walk for me in the next two weeks,” Hongjoong says, voice laced with frustration. He looks and sounds so dejected, mouth still settled in a pout, eyes drooping. Mingi blames his lack of brain cells and weakness for cute things for what he says next. 

“I can model for you?” 

When Hongjoong looks at him with wide eyes, Mingi laughs loudly and waves his hand. “Ahh, I was just kidding. I am definitely not model material.”

But Hongjoong’s entire face has perked up. “Wait, Mingi you literally can. You’re stunning and tall and would suit the outfit I’d picked out for the previous model. The pants would look gorgeous on you, and you’re  _ tall _ , oh my god it’s perfect.” Hongjoong's practically prattling to himself, voice high-pitched and excited. Mingi knows his face is probably beet red. 

“Noo, no way. I’m not- I’m not good-looking, I don’t even know how to model??”

“Don’t worry about that! I’ll teach you what to do. Please, Mingi? You’ll get 200 bucks for the whole thing of course, and another 50 for the fittings, if my budget was any higher I would probably-”

Mingi’s brain comes to a halt. Money? Money! After a tirade of rejection applications from every internship he’s applied to, Mingi is more than a little desperate. 

“200?? I’ll do it. Where do I sign up?”

Hongjoong gets up and whoops, coming around the table to wrap his arms around Mingi. His scent is so sweet, Mingi can practically taste his happiness. Something about that soothes Mingi’s insides, something about making Hongjoong happy settling deep within him. 

“Oh my god, thank you so much pup, you have no idea how amazing this is. Thank you  _ so  _ much,” Hongjoong breathes into Mingi’s neck and Mingi can practically feel his one lone brain cell shrivel and die. 

Hongjoong chirps happy things at him, bids him goodnight and retires to his room. Mingi sits at the table for god knows how long until he pulls out his phone and sends Yeosang and Yunho an incredibly articulate message. 

  
  


**To: mingi appreciation squad**

**whinybutbaby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DONE FUCKED UP AJBFJDANKDCOAJVM**

_ Seen by theonewithbraincells and theonlyalphawithrights _

* * *

  
  
  


The fashion department is a world in itself. Hongjoong had told him to come to the common workshop but failed to tell him that the place looked like a damn warehouse. It’s completely packed, frantic students wheeling around mannequins dressed in outfits out of sci-fi dramas, rolls of fabric and shoes lying around, people in various states of undress walking around casually. The clothes are weird and kinda cool but Mingi’s more focused on the models being dressed and pinned. They look so different and diverse but still have the same air of otherworldly beauty, confident and regal. Mingi feels lanky and out of place. 

“Mingi!”

Hongjoong’s running up to him, narrowly dodging a distressed omega wheeling around a mannequin that’s wearing something that essentially looks like a large ball. Hongjoong’s hair looks different, newly dyed a dark, navy blue, cut a little shorter and swept up at the sides. He’s wearing a simple black shirt and jeans but Mingi can’t look away from the way his thigh muscles shift under the fabric, and the swell of his arms. 

“Sorry about this. Everyone’s kinda crazy right now. If it smells like vomit, it most probably is, at least two people have had breakdowns and thrown up today,” he says airily, taking Mingi’s hand in his and dragging him through the chaos. “This is my station even though Ten has taken up more than half of it.” Hongjoong looks askance at a beta standing a few feet away, fitting a tunic onto a tall, tan alpha. The beta just scoffs at Hongjoong while the pretty alpha laughs and winks at Mingi. 

“Shut up, Hongjoong,” the beta says, tone playful and teasing. Hongjoong rolls his eyes and pulls Mingi towards a table covered in garments. “I wanna try the red piece on you, I think it’d look beautiful with your skin” He holds up a pair of pants towards Mingi and then stops. “Oh, are you okay to change here? We can go somewhere less crowded,” he asks. 

Mingi rubs the back of his head, “I’d rather change somewhere else yeah, sorry,” he mutters. Hongjoong just smiles, grabs the outfit and starts leading him out of the room. They walk to the end of the hallway and out into a stairwell. 

“Sorry, this is probably as private as it’s going to get here. No one comes here though, it’s been closed off so you’re fine,” Hongjoong says handing him the clothes. “I’ll turn around! Let me know if you need any help putting it on.”

It isn’t any easier with Hongjoong turned around. Mingi holds up the first item gingerly and slips it on. It’s almost like a crop top, just about covering the jut of his ribs. The neck is wrapped in a style that reminds him of traditional  _ hanboks _ , tied with a white ribbon on the right side. The material is sheer and red, the sleeves falling languidly on his arms. 

The pants are- beautiful. Even Mingi can see that. They’re flowy and high-waisted, red bleeding into a soft pinkish-cream at the bottom. Blooming white flowers are etched all over them, shimmering in the light. The entire outfit is snug and fits Mingi well. Maybe a little too well. His chest is shaped by the top, the shadow of his nipples visible. The pants hug his thighs tight and Mingi feels more than a little exposed. Something about it feels good though. The clothes are simple yet  _ sensual. _

When he gives Hongjoong the okay to turn around, the look on Hongjoong’s face makes Mingi’s breath catch. Hongjoong’s eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly open. He comes closer and fidgets with the neck of the shirt, pinning it tighter so it’s even more stretched across Mingi’s chest, brushing against his nipples. Mingi’s distracted and gives a tiny nod to Hongjoong’s “Can I?” before he feels warm hands around his waist. 

Hongjoong has small hands. Mingi has never been more aware of this fact. Hongjoong caresses the waist of the pants, dipping into the hem and pulling just a little, fingers cold on Mingi’s exposed skin. “They fit very well. Make your waist look even smaller,” he murmurs. He steps back a little and stares at Mingi, eyes hooded. Mingi’s hands feel clammy and he tamps down the urge to wipe them on Hongjoong’s clothes. 

“You look beautiful in my clothes,” Hongjoong says, lips lifted up in a lazy smile. Then he snaps into action and yells about “Shoes!” before running out into the hallway. Mingi stands there a little awkwardly and breathes, shaky and loud. The entire place smells of cinnamon and honey mixed with Mingi’s own subtle sweet smell and Mingi feels a little like he’s drowning.

Hongjoong suddenly runs back in, holding a pair of shoes and sits on his haunches, looking up at Mingi in question. “Can I put these on? I think they might be a bit tight but I just want to see the whole outfit come together.” Mingi nods wordlessly and Hongjoong picks up a foot, gently putting on the shoes. They’re a bright red, curved around the top and very much in the same traditional Korean style as the design of the top. There’s a delicate white flower painted onto the top. Hongjoong’s right, the shoes are much too small but make the outfit look complete. 

Hongjoong asks permission to snap a few pictures for reference and then starts helping Mingi take the clothes off. It’s embarrassing being bare-chested in front of him but Hongjoong remains professional, barely looking at Mingi. Mingi almost wishes he would. He turns around to give him space again and Mingi slips back into his hoodie and jeans. Hongjoong gives him a short hug and guides him back towards the exit. 

“I’ll make you bigger shoes. Everything else fits perfectly, I’m so glad!” Hongjoong has a little spring in his step and he looks so endearing Mingi almost coos. 

“I’ll transfer you the money asap. Thanks again for doing this Mingi, I know it’s hard and out of your comfort zone which is why it means so much to me.” 

Hongjoong has this way of looking at you that’s so open and piercing. As if he’s bleeding his entire soul for you. Mingi finds himself rooted, mumbling out small, bashful “no worries”. He’s not sure how he finds his way back home, mind fluffy and floaty. 

Yeosang isn’t at home and Mingi barges in, making a beeline for his bedroom, the image of Hongjoong’s hands gripping his waist searing into his mind. He barely gets his jeans off before his hand is wrapped around his cock, hoodie rucked up and tucked into his mouth. He tugs at himself and thinks of how Hongjoong had looked at him, as if he was something to be cherished, something to be  _ devoured _ and when Mingi’s back arches, he stuffs his mouth until he’s drooling, the thick fabric of his hoodie muffling the familiar name he utters, broken and sated. 

* * *

  
  
  


A few days later he gets a text from Hongjoong asking if he’s free. As per usual, he’s at San’s, wasting the afternoon away binge watching  _ Avatar: The Last Airbender _ and munching at a bag of crisps, leaning against Yunho while San and Wooyoung pretend like they’re watching and not sucking each other’s faces off. Yunho keeps looking at them with strong disapproval and Mingi knows he’s this close to smacking both of them. When his phone beeps and Hongjoong’s number pops up, he jumps with glee and all but runs out of the house, leaving a distraught Yunho alone. 

**hongjoong🥺🥺: hey bub, bit random but are you free rn? **

**You: hi! yes, what’s up?**

**hongjoong🥺🥺: was wondering if you wanna watch a movie? My friend gave me tickets to this artsy cinema, there’s some cult film showing and i was gonna skip but i kind of really need to relax and take a break lol so i’ll probably go. would you like to come with?**

**You: yes ofc! i’ll be there!**

30 minutes later, Mingi finds himself burying his face into Hongjoong’s shoulder, who has somehow managed to doze off at least 5 times. No one said anything about a  _ horror  _ movie. Mingi spends the whole showing stuffing his face with popcorn and holding Hongjoong’s arm so tight he’s sure he’s hurting the man. But Hongjoong doesn’t say anything, just laughs and calls Mingi adorable, patting at his head. After, he drags Mingi to a food market around the area, swearing that there’s a stall selling Korean street food that’s almost as good as it is back home. 

They find a little table and sit, knees brushing against each other and gorging on sticky sweet tteokbokki. Hongjoong just laughs when Mingi gets it all over his mouth and swipes at his mouth with a tissue. “You’re such a mess,” he says in Korean, voice pitched low. 

Mingi just grins at him, a little embarrassed and focuses on his food.

“Your Korean is flawless. My mom says I have an accent when I speak,” he complains. 

“Well, we moved here before I started high-school so it’s only been around 5 years since I’ve been here. I spent most of my life in Seoul,” muses Hongjoong, absently reaching out to tap a rhythm into Mingi’s knee. 

Mingi jiggles his knee and tilts his head at Hongjoong. “I wouldn’t have known. Do you miss it?”

“Yeah. Well, sometimes. I’m not sure how well received my degree would have been there. It took being almost disowned by my parents for me to be able to do this. An alpha studying  _ fashion _ ? My uncles and aunts would have had a field day with that one.”

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re really going to make it big,” Mingi says earnestly. Hongjoong just scoffs and swats at him. “I’m serious! I don’t know shit about fashion but even I can see how beautiful your clothes are, how passionate you are about this. I think it’s going to pay off. I hope it will.”

Hongjoong just stares at him, smiling soft and sweet. 

“Anyways, you’re short enough to pass for a beta, I think you would've been fine in Seoul with some scent concealers,” Mingi says cheekily and then regrets it immediately. He gets a little overly comfortable with people sometimes and says things without thinking about it. But Hongjoong doesn’t smell hurt or angry, just amused when he smacks the back of Mingi’s head. 

“Yah! I’m literally older than you, you brat. I’m your hyung, you should respect me.”

“Should I call you Hongjoong hyung then? Joongie hyung?” Mingi pouts, attempting to be cute. For a second, it feels as if the night falls faster, Hongjoong’s eyes dark and heavy. Then it passes and Hongjoong snorts loudly. 

“Just hyung is fine, Mingi-ah.”

Mingi hangs out with Hongjoong almost regularly for the next week. The countdown to the show reflects on Hongjoong’s face and Mingi finds himself dragging Hongjoong to restaurants, boba shops, gaming sessions at his house whenever Hongjoong has a second just so the little furrow in Hongjoong’s forehead disappears for a second. 

He keeps second-guessing himself, worried that Hongjoong finds him annoying but then it’s Hongjoong who sends him little texts about something dumb someone said at uni, asking if he wants to binge-watch  _ The Good Place _ with him, telling Mingi about his childhood and what it was like growing up in Seoul. 

Before Mingi realises it, he’s spent almost all his free time talking to or thinking of Hongjoong, finding himself thinking about how Hongjoong would really like this manga he’s reading, dragging Yunho to a contemporary art museum because Hongjoong had said he really loves this one artist, sending memes of himself doing something dumb just to hear Hongjoong say  _ “Mingi-ah, you’re cute but you’re a dumbass”  _ in a voice message. 

Mingi is, unfortunately, not the only one who has realised just how much time he spends with Hongjoong. San calls him over under the innocent guise of watching  _ Kimetsu no Yaiba _ and the second he walks in the door, he’s ambushed by all his friends, dragged to a chair and quite literally tied down to it. They sit around him as if they’re initiating him into a seedy cult. Seonghwa had tied Mingi’s wrists to the chair with a rope, literally where the  _ fuck _ had they managed to find a rope? Mingi pulls at his hands uselessly and looks at his friends who have all gone certifiably crazy. 

“You guys?? What the actual fuck?”

Yeosang clears his throat and moves to stand behind Seonghwa, hands on his shoulders. They look very much like disappointed parents and if the situation had been any different, Mingi would have laughed. 

“Mingi, something has come to our attention and we need to talk to you about it.”

Mingi stares at Yeosang as if he’s grown multiple heads. “Then talk? Like  _ normal _ people? Are you guys insane?”

“Please, this is literally your dream, I have you on tape you big fat sub. Anyways, we have to because you’ll run away if we don’t. It’s about Hongjoong.”

And  _ oh _ . Mingi has a sudden primal urge to try and escape and yeah, he kinda gets why they tied him up.

Jongho folds his arms and looks down his nose at Mingi. “Mingi, are you or are you not in a relationship with Hongjoong?” 

Mingi balks at him. “No? Of course not!”

They all look at each other and back at him. Wooyoung throws his hands up, “Are you kidding? You guys go on dates, you literally call him Hongjoong  _ hyung _ . I’m pretty sure his wallpaper is a selfie of you. If you aren’t dating then what the fuck are you guys doing?”

San nods his head along to Wooyoung’s words and adds, “We’d ask Hongjoong but the only person who has seen him this week is you and I’m not going to annoy him right before the show.”

Yeosang smirks, “Plus, it’s fun torturing you like this,” he says, and Seonghwa smiles up at him as if Yeosang had something adorable and pure and not borderline evil. 

Mingi barely listens, stuck on the part where Wooyoung said Hongjoong’s wallpaper is him. They’re all still staring expectantly at him and Mingi frowns. 

“We’re just friends.”

“Oh my fucking  _ GOD _ .”

“Seongie hold me back before I strangle him.”

“Mingi. Baby. You’re kidding right?”

Yunho’s words make Mingi’s frown deepen and he looks at his friends helplessly. They look back at him with various degrees of frustration in their eyes. 

“I’m serious! We’ve just been hanging out because I’m modelling for him-”

“You’re  _ modelling _ for him? He’s  _ modelling  _ for him? I’m about to have an aneurysm.”

“Okay, okay, everyone shut up. Mingi, bub. If you like him that’s okay. We’re being really hard on you right now, this was all Yeosang’s idea by the way, just so you know, but the whole point of this was that we wanted to celebrate with you! You say you guys are just friends but I’ve known you for so long. I’ve never heard you talk about someone like this. Do you realise how sweet your scent gets when you talk about him?” Yunho sits in front of him, eyes beseeching and scent comforting. 

And something in Mingi snaps. 

“Oh my god, I know, okay? I literally follow him around like a pathetic puppy, and yeah I like him, I like him a whole lot, so much, I don’t know what to do. I want to be with him, I want to call him my alpha but I’m so scared, I fucking  _ hate _ being this insecure.” His voice breaks and his vision blurs and he doesn’t register his hands being untied or the words being whispered into his ear as he holds onto someone’s shoulders and tries not to cry. 

They’ve puppy piled all around him, someone’s hand patting his back, someone’s hand in his hair and Mingi starts laughing because his friends are absolute idiots and absolutely batshit insane but he still kinda loves them. He thinks about how it would feel to have Hongjoong be a part of this too, arms around Mingi’s waist, chuckling into his ear as Yeosang and Yunho kick at each other like disgruntled pups. And he kinda really really wants that, wants it so much he  _ aches. _

“Okay, okay, I’m going to tell him. Not now, after the show. I hope, like really hope he likes me back too or else I’m literally going to leave the country,” Mingi says in an uncharacteristic fit of confidence. 

“Mingi? Hongjoong takes weeks to pick his models. He has  _ never _ just asked someone to do it on a whim, he’s so picky about his clothes, always goes on about how a person needs to have a particular  _ vibe  _ and personality for it. Also, none of us has seen much of Hongjoong in a month. The fact that he’s hanging out with you so much despite being stressed out of his mind says  _ a lot.  _ ”

“ _ Oh.” _

* * *

  
  


Mingi’s confidence and resolve to confess to Hongjoong stays with him for approximately a day until the next time he meets Hongjoong. And then it dies out like a popped balloon. 

It’s the day before the show and Hongjoong had asked him to come over and try on the shoes he’d fixed for him. It’s the middle of the afternoon and swelteringly hot outside. Hongjoong opens the door with a beaming smile, wearing a thin tank top and Mingi’s brain blacks out for a second. 

“Hey, thanks for coming. I threw San out for a few hours because he was being too loud and finally, I can have a breakdown in peace.”

Mingi has never seen Hongjoong’s room before. It’s like walking into an undiscovered treasure trove. It’s messy but only because the bed and floor are covered with outfits, pieces of fabric and rough sketches. Hongjoong looks at him sheepishly, “Sorry about this. I wanna say this room has looked better but I would be lying,” he says with a short laugh. “Just watch where you step, there might be a pin or two lying around.”

He makes Mingi sit on the bed and brings out the shoes for him to try on. He looks up at Mingi in question and when Mingi nods, he picks up a foot and slips the shoes on. They fit perfectly and Hongjoong must think so too because he sighs in relief, fingers curled loosely around Mingi’s ankles. Maybe it’s the scorching heat outside but Mingi finds himself sweating, stomach coiling at the way Hongjoong moves his fingers further up, grazing the back of his calves, murmuring something absentmindedly about how soft Mingi’s skin feels. 

“ _ Hyung.” _

Mingi doesn’t realise he’s said anything until Hongjoong looks up at him, eyes as heated as Mingi feels. Hongjoong stands up and Mingi’s eyes follow him, follow the way his throat bobs as he swallows, the way the muscles in his arms jump when he takes Mingi’s chin in hand and doesn’t look away from him. He’s so close, Mingi can feel the short puffs of breath he lets out on his skin. Hongjoong opens his mouth to say something, thumbing at Mingi’s bottom lip when the sound of the front door banging open makes them spring apart. 

They can hear San and Wooyoung chattering about something excitedly, yelling out a “Hongjoong we’ll sit in my room and be quiet, I promise!” and Hongjoong stands away from him, rolling his eyes and exhaling heavily. He gives Mingi a lopsided smile, coming forward to take the shoes off and moving away just as quick. Mingi’s throat feels rough and he stands up slowly. 

“Uh, I’m gonna go. Give you space to prepare for tomorrow. I have to be there at 2 right?” Mingi tries not to wince at how tight his voice sounds. 

Hongjoong looks at him for a minute and then blinks, nodding his head vigorously. 

“Yep! Just come to the workshop again, that’s going to be our green room, I think,” he says, walking Mingi back out. He looks like he wants to say something else but Mingi walks out of the door with a rushed goodbye before he can. The next time he sees San he’s going to smack him. 

Mingi goes to bed early, stomach fluttering with nerves. He’d spent some time with Hongjoong practising walks and hadn’t really taken it seriously, goofing around to make Hongjoong laugh. He’s anxious about fucking up and making Hongjoong look bad. His stomach feels so tight he’s sure he’s not going to be able to sleep tonight. But before he knows it, he falls into a deep sleep, slow like molasses and dreams about someone caressing his thighs, palms sliding onto the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, smothering a familiar laugh into his stomach. He wakes up with a jolt, phantom touches lingering on his thighs. He reaches between them to feel sweet stickiness seeping out. 

He doesn’t know how many hours he spends just touching himself, fingers dipping into his hole, squelching obscenely because of how much slick he’s producing, bringing himself to an orgasm lazily. It’s not until his stomach rumbles loudly that he checks the time and throws himself out of bed and into the bathroom in a panic because it’s almost 1:15 and he’s going to be so very late. 

He runs into the workshop with a sandwich in hand, frantically scouring the place for Hongjoong. He finds Hongjoong fluttering around someone, eyes red and wide, stuffing the poor beta into an outfit. Hongjoong stops to pat his cheek and murmur a little “Hello Mingi-ah” before ushering him to the hair and makeup table. There’s a model sitting there already, getting her hair done and she smiles at him. It’s almost ridiculous how gorgeous she is. 

“Sooyoung,” she says, gesturing to herself. Mingi replies in kind and blushes a little when her smile widens and her eyes literally twinkle, what the  _ fuck.  _ The makeup artist calls him and greets him shortly before getting to work. From here, he has a good look at all the models and Hongjoong’s clothing line. It’s similar to his own outfit, soft material with touches of traditional hanbok styling. 

There’s something about the clothes, the dewy makeup; the outfits glimmer, vibrant and flowing, making the models look like celestial beings. Mingi finds himself feeling shy and subdued. 

Mingi sits still on the little stool. He can’t really tell if the burning in his stomach is anxiety or the sandwich he ate in a rush. He feels almost dizzy sitting there, the swipes of brushes on his face lulling him into a daze. He barely registers it when the make-up artist pushes him to get his hair done. 

“Mingi?”

It’s like being doused with water. Mingi looks up to see Hongjoong staring at him, concerned. Hongjoong smells  _ divine _ even with the sour taste of stress in his scent. Mingi kinda wants to bury his nose into Hongjoong’s neck. 

He doesn’t realise he’s already leaning forward until Hongjoong holds him up and grabs his face gently so as not to smear the makeup, looking into his eyes with a frown on his face. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay? You look so out of it,” he murmurs. “Your scent as well, it’s…” he trails off and clears his throat. That makes Mingi snap out of it a little. Suddenly, it all makes sense and Mingi’s stomach literally hurts with embarrassment and anxiety. He looks away from Hongjoong and almost wants to cry. 

“I think, I think I might be in preheat. I’m so so sorry, I had no idea, it’s a month early, I’m so sorry hyung,” he’s rambling and Hongjoong just shushes him and rubs at his shoulders. 

“Hey, hey, it’s perfectly fine. Hyung’s not upset baby, see?” Hongjoong makes Mingi look at him and coos at the way Mingi pouts. “Do you wanna go home? I can ask someone to spare one of their models, I can figure it out, no prob-”

“No! I can do this, I’ll be fine. I just need some painkillers and food and I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Hongjoong gives him an endearing smile and nods shortly, trusting Mingi to know what he’s doing. Mingi doesn’t know why but that fills him with pride. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll get you paracetamol and something to eat? Could you get yourself dressed? Your hair and makeup is done so you just have to sit and wait for a bit till the show starts, yeah?”

Mingi nods and Hongjoong leaves him with a fond “ _ Good boy _ ” and Mingi’s face flushes. Goddamit he hates being in preheat. 

Mingi gets dressed quickly, a few models coming up to him and helping him out. They offer him snacks and lattes, the omegas giving him a hug in sympathy. Nana, an omega with beautiful long hair, makes a sad face and wraps herself around him.

“Poor baby. I’ve been there and it’s so horrible trying to work while feeling so icky,” she says. 

It feels really really good being surrounded by omegas; usually when he’s in preheat, Mingi forces Yeosang to help him nest and cuddle with him, craving touch and company. 

Hongjoong comes back to Mingi being smothered and cuddled aggressively and he just laughs and hands Mingi a large packet of pastries. “I wasn’t sure what to get but I know my mom always craves sweet stuff during her heat,” he says, cheeks a little red. It’s perfect and Mingi’s omega almost purrs in happiness. He forces down the primal thought of Hongjoong providing for him, of Hongjoong being  _ his alpha.  _

When his stomach flutters uneasily, he breaks away from the other models to go to the bathroom and get some space. He catches sight of himself in the mirror and gasps. He doesn’t even recognise himself. The modern hanbok outfit makes the soft red of his hair stand out; it looks like he was dipped in red paint head first and it drips down slowly, mixing into the cream of the pants. 

His makeup glows, diamonds glinting across his cheekbones and jaw. His eyes look wide, framed by sleek eyeliner and soft pink shadow. It’s simple and understated and makes him look  _ beautiful.  _ He takes a quick picture and sends it to the group chat, his phone immediately pinging with “ _ oh my god you look like some kind of strawberry shortcake deity” _ , “ _ hongjoong’s outfits are literally breath-taking omg”.  _ Mingi’s stomach swoops and absently he thinks he really  _ really  _ likes wearing Hongjoong’s clothes. 

Before he knows it, they’re being ushered backstage, standing in line and ready to walk the ramp. Hongjoong fusses over all of them, pinning dresses last minute, touching up hair and makeup. Mingi kind of feels like he’s underwater, voices muted, and he just barely registers the hand squeezing his and Hongjoong’s voice in his ear telling him it’s time. 

When he walks, the people sitting on the sides, the flashing cameras, all look blurry and diaphanous. His ears feel like they’re stuffed with cotton and when he turns back around, making his way off the ramp, his gaze fixes on Hongjoong’s and he lets that guide him until he’s hunched over in Hongjoong’s arms, revelling in the alpha’s pleased scent and excited  _ “You did so well!” _

He waits backstage for the show to end, Hongjoong holding his hand tight. When someone comes to tell Hongjoong to wait in a small room backstage, Hongjoong keeps saying  _ Oh my god, oh my god _ like a stuck record, eyes wide and unseeing. There are only two other designers and their models there and Mingi recognises Ten when he runs up to Hongjoong and lifts him up in a crushing hug. 

“Joong, oh my fucking god, we did it, oh my  _ fuck!”  _

Then it hits Mingi: Hongjoong is going to be one of the three prizewinners. 

He watches the way Hongjoong brushes away tears, smiling so wide his eyes squint, and when Hongjoong looks at him, a little tear falling onto his cheek, Mingi thinks he’s never been so in love. 

The revelation sinks into him like a rock and everything comes to a screeching halt. 

Hongjoong’s hugging him, calling him beautiful, thanking him and all the other models for everything, still holding Mingi’s hand. Hongjoong’s hand is hot, searing into Mingi’s skin like a brand. 

Mingi starts feeling progressively worse, his insides a chaotic mixture of heat, arousal and anxiety. When Hongjoong goes up on the ramp to receive his certificate, Mingi watches from backstage, body burning up steadily. Hongjoong is bowing and thanking everyone, breaking out into a sunny smile every time he looks at his certificate, waving at their friends who sit in the audience. He can hear Wooyoung yelling loudly even from backstage. He comes back, certificate in hand and makes a beeline for Mingi, hugging him so tight, Mingi’s ribs feel tight. 

“God, I’m so fucking happy. I’m so glad you’re here with me, sweetheart,” Hongjoong says, voice muffled into Mingi’s collarbone. “You were so beautiful, so perfect, and you did it all in preheat, I am so proud of you, pup.” Mingi almost whimpers at the nickname. All he can feel and smell is Hongjoong, as if cinnamon is smeared into his scent glands. If Hongjoong wasn’t holding him, his knees would buckle. With horror, Mingi feels slick drip from him, the burning heat settle like a pit in his lower abdomen and he knows he’s in a full-fledged heat now. Something dark in him whispers that Hongjoong is just saying all this because Mingi is an omega in heat, because Mingi smells good. 

He rips himself out of Hongjoong’s arms and pants heavily. 

“Sweetheart? You- _ oh _ . Should I-um should I call someone? You should probably go,” Hongjoong whispers and Mingi’s eyes burn. He feels disgusted with himself for being so affected, so ready to do anything for Hongjoong. And Hongjoong’s so nice, the kindest alpha he knows, has taken care of him so well. But he hasn’t expressed any interest in spending Mingi’s heat with him and Mingi tries not to let the rejection break him. 

So, he just nods and chokes out, “Yunho. Please, call Yunho.”

He doesn’t see the way Hongjoong’s eyes shutter, the way he mumbles, “Oh. Okay.” and calls Yunho on his phone. 

As they wait, Hongjoong keeps looking at him worriedly, smelling upset. 

“Mingi? I just, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have- if I had known. It’s just that you don’t smell like him and I-”

“Mingi!”

Yunho and San appear and Mingi can breathe again. Hongjoong just rushes them out into the green room, giving Yunho Mingi’s clothes and disappearing. Yunho walks Mingi out and before he knows it he’s at home, writhing in pain while Yunho shushes him and puts a cold, wet cloth on his forehead, wiping away the makeup. Mingi can’t stop thinking about Hongjoong, whining his name and craving cinnamon when all he can smell is his own overly sweet pastry scent and Yunho’s musky scent. 

“Yunho, I want him,  _ please. _ But he rejected me, he doesn’t want me,” he keeps saying over and over again and Yunho looks lost, eyes tearing up the more Mingi cries out. 

“I don’t understand, he seemed so- Mingi, baby, hey it’s okay, yeah? I’m here. Just tell me what you want,” Yunho tries to placate him. 

Mingi spends three days in a blur, alternating between crying out for Hongjoong or begging Yunho to please touch him a little because it hurts so fucking bad. Yunho doesn’t do more than finger him and touch his cock, pulling out orgasm after orgasm from him, focusing on wrapping himself around Mingi and consoling him, feeding him and massaging his sore muscles every time Mingi feels a little more lucid. Mingi hasn’t been more thankful for Yunho before and he knows he keeps saying it in a heat-induced daze because Yunho just laughs and tells him it’s okay and he doesn’t mind. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


When Mingi’s head clears and the heat lifts, the sadness settles like a vice around his throat. Yunho lifts his head and looks at Mingi, assessing. 

“That was brutal huh? I think my alpha instincts are fried, you were so distressed my alpha was going a little crazy,” Yunho says with a laugh. Mingi doesn’t say anything just wraps himself around Yunho who hums deep in his chest. Eventually, he drags them out of bed and cleans Mingi up until Mingi is sitting on the kitchen table, stomach slowly filling up with hot stew. He doesn’t know how to even begin to thank Yunho. It must show on his face because Yunho tuts. 

“I told you I’d always help with your heats as long as we’re both single, Mingi. You’re my best friend and I love you and I’m not going to abandon you. This wasn’t hard for me. You aren’t a bother.”

And it feels so good to hear that, Mingi gets up and crawls into Yunho’s lap, trying to convey all his gratefulness and love to him. Yunho rubs at his back and they sit like that when Yeosang walks in, sighing in relief at the sight of Mingi. 

“Alright, that’s enough. Yunho’s too nice to say it so I’m going to do it. Mingi you have to talk to Hongjoong and sort this out. Seeing you like that, your scent so pungent, it’s fucking  _ terrifying.  _ I can’t bear to see you in so much distress. Fucking talk to him before I do,” Yeosang says and walks out, voice catching on his last words. 

Yunho pulls Mingi away from him and gives him the same look Yeosang had.

“He’s right, you know? This was really fucking scary to witness. I don’t know what happened between you two but unless he outright said he doesn’t want you, I think you should talk to him and just  _ tell _ him. Mingi, when we came to pick you up, he looked worried out of his mind. I really don’t think he would have rejected you. Stop making yourself miserable.”

And Mingi isn’t sure if it’s because the brutal heat quite literally purged something within him but he finds himself agreeing with them, tired of feeling so strung out and sad. Tired of trying to distance himself and failing, his body weary and his heart heavy. He thinks of how attentive Hongjoong had been, how he had provided for him, how he had held him in his arms and praised him. And he lets himself hope. 

Mingi spends the next few days trying his best to get in touch with Hongjoong but the alpha remains elusive and barely responds to his texts. The last thing Mingi had received from him was a  _ just transferred the payment. once again, thank you so so much, you were amazing!  _ Mingi’s about to spiral again until San tells him that Hongjoong is on vacation with friends from his course, somewhere sunny in Europe. 

So, Mingi waits, moping around until his friends take pity on him and start forcing him to go out, or inviting him over so he won’t be alone. But he spends his nights scrolling through Hongjoong’s instagram feed, trying not to drool over all the pictures of him lying sun-kissed and half-naked on a beach in Croatia. By the end of the week, Mingi’s dick is literally  _ chafing.  _

He knows when Hongjoong is back because San texts him with a picture of Hongjoong lying curled up on their sofa, tan and relaxed, with the caption, “ _ Come get your mans.” _ Mingi’s already out of the door when San texts him again saying Hongjoong left to go meet someone. For the next two weeks, Hongjoong seems to find every reason to avoid Mingi. 

He doesn’t realise it at first, thinking that Hongjoong is probably just busy with friends, with post-uni work but then when Hongjoong doesn’t turn up for three movie nights in a row, even Yeosang and Seonghwa start looking at Mingi with pity. San gets protective, vowing to  _ have a nice chat _ with Hongjoong and force him to talk to Mingi. Jongho starts squeezing random items threateningly and Mingi just shushes them. 

  
  


He wants to give Hongjoong space, to try and understand him, but it feels so much like being ignored, being dismissed and Mingi feels angry. He can’t understand what he did, what could have alienated Hongjoong so much that he even avoids the rest of their friends. He gets angry about the fact that Hongjoong doesn’t have the decency to talk to him about it, choosing to hide away and avoid everyone. 

He gets angry and he gets impulsive. He starts going out, dragging Yunho and Jongho to seedy nightclubs, grinding up against strange alphas and not leaving till odd hours in the morning. He starts sending Hongjoong selfies on snapchat of himself getting ready for his night-outs, showing off the sultry makeup Yeosang puts on for him, or the way his collar bones looks in the racy outfits he wears. Hongjoong opens all of them and sees them and doesn’t respond. But sometimes he takes a screenshot and it fills Mingi with something hot and petty.

Things come to a head when Mingi sends Hongjoong a video of himself with Yunho’s hand gripping his waist tight, his mouth hovering over Mingi’s neck. 

They’re at the university bar- there’s a summer party night happening and Yeosang had all but dragged Yunho and Mingi to it, claiming that drinks were ridiculously discounted. Mingi’s drunk and kind of really happy, dancing with Yeosang and Yunho until a song with a thumping, dirty bass starts up and suddenly, all Mingi wants is someone pressed tight to his back. He coaxes Yunho into dancing with him, who laughs and indulges Mingi, grinding dirty and low in a way only Yunho can. 

Mingi’s shirt is getting soaked with sweat and his face feels hot and it kind of reminds him of that time in Hongjoong’s room where he’s so sure they would have kissed if San and Wooyoung had not interrupted them. He thinks of the way Hongjoong had gripped his face, firm and controlling, how he had touched his lips and he whines out loud at the image of Hongjoong’s fingers dipping into his mouth, stroking at his tongue, going deeper and deeper until Mingi  _ chokes. _

He can smell his own arousal in the air and Yunho stiffens behind him and laughs. 

“Either this song gets you going or you’re thinking of a certain somebody,” he says into Mingi’s ear. Mingi sighs and moves his hands to settle around Yunho’s neck. 

“Thinking about how much I want to choke on Hongjoong’s dick,” he replies with a pout and Yunho sputters before snorting loudly. Suddenly, Mingi has a brilliant idea. He turns his head towards Yunho, “Can I take a video of us and send it to him?”

Yunho narrows his eyes. “You trying to make him jealous?” Mingi nods, still pouting, and Yunho relents, grinning goofily at him. “Fine with me, I want him to suffer a little. He’s being dumb.”

Mingi pulls out his phone and starts recording a video on snapchat, Yunho dipping his head into the space between Mingi’s neck and mouthing at the skin. Mingi captures the way Yunho kisses his neck, the hands on his stomach and sends it to Hongjoong who opens it immediately despite the fact that it’s 3 am. He doesn’t get anything in response so he stuffs his phone into his pocket and tries not to let it get to him. 

When his phone pings a few moments later, he doesn’t realise it, grinding up on Yeosang now, who’s taking shameless selfies of himself and sending them to Seonghwa. Seonghwa keeps replying with key smashes and very explicit threats about what he’s going to do to Yeosang when he comes home and Yeosang just grins like a madman. His phone pings again and he takes it out and feels ice run down his back at the notifications on screen. 

**joongie hyung🐙: don’t do this to me**

**joongie hyung🐙: i don’t think i can take it**

Mingi doesn’t know what to say. He makes his way towards the bar and takes a seat, the phone still in his hand. 

**You: what do you mean**

**You: hyung? im really sorry i didnt mean to make you uncomfortable**

**joongie hyung🐙: not uncomfy**

**joongie hyung🐙: just wish it was me**

**joongie hyung🐙: you lookso beautiful, wanna leave marks all over your neck**

**joongie hyung🐙: ah fuck im tipsy**

**joongie hyung🐙: the place looks familiar, are you at the uni bar? Im here too**

Mingi stands up from the barstool and scans the dancefloor frantically.  _ just wish it was me.  _

**You: where?? im at the bar, come meet me**

**You: don’t leave me hyung i want to see you**

**You: please **

When he doesn’t get a reply, he keeps looking around trying to catch sight of Hongjoong. He doesn’t see him anywhere and almost gives up when someone taps at his shoulder. He whips around to see Hongjoong standing there, skin tan and glowing, blue hair swept up, staring at Mingi with sad eyes. He’s flushed, a little sweaty, eye makeup smudged at the corners and Mingi thinks Hongjoong is the most beautiful person in the world. 

“Hi.”

Mingi just stands there with his mouth agape. Hongjoong laughs softly and bites his lip. 

“You look so pretty, Mingi. Where’s Yunho?”

“Hyung. Hongjoong.” Mingi’s voice sounds wrecked even to his own ears. He’s walked up all the way to Hongjoong, towering over him but he still feels small. Vulnerable. 

“Why have you been ignoring me? I tried so hard,” Mingi says, voice thick. Hongjoong just looks at him helplessly. “Do you-do you not want me? But you said- your text messages and before, I really thought that maybe you did. I wish you’d just tell me outright so I can stop stringing along after you like some pathetic-”

“How can you even ask me that?” Hongjoong looks frustrated. He scoffs and runs a hand through his hair nervously. “ _ Why _ would you even ask me that? When you’re here with him-”

“With  _ whom?” _

“Yunho! Your boyfriend? I can only take so much, Mingi.”

And Mingi’s brain checks out. Yunho? His  _ boyfriend? _ He starts laughing, loud and boisterous, thinking about what Yunho would say to this, how funny he’d find it. Hongjoong looks angry now, brows furrowed and mouth jut out in an upset moue. 

“What’s so funny?” He asks sullenly, and Mingi collects himself enough to reply back with a short, “Yunho is  _ not _ my boyfriend hyung. He’d find it so funny if you say that to him.”

And now Hongjoong’s the one who looks like he hit his head. “Wait, what? But you-”

“What?”

“You spent your heat with him! You sleep with him so I just thought- but then you didn’t smell like him or like you were claimed so I kept courting you. Until the show-”

“ _ What? You were courting me!?” _

Hongjoong huffs as if annoyed. But then he grins, wide and happy and looks at Mingi with so much fondness. He comes closer until he’s level with Mingi’s lips and drops his head down to Mingi’s shoulders.

“I think. I think we need to talk. And start over,” he says, breathing into Mingi’s neck and suddenly all the heat rushes back into Mingi’s body, skin tingling when Hongjoong slowly slides his arms around Mingi’s waist, head still resting on his shoulder. It feels so good, so  _ right _ . He’d missed Hongjoong’s sweet, spicy scent so much he breathes in large lungfuls, letting himself become pliant and relaxed. 

Hongjoong’s chest rumbles as Mingi starts smelling like happy, satisfied omega and he rubs at Mingi’s back, hand trailing up and down teasingly, lighting up a path down his spine. “We can’t do much talking like this, sweetheart.” And no way, Mingi doesn’t want to talk,  _ fuck _ talking. He pulls back from Hongjoong a little, forcing him to look up, and presses his mouth to Hongjoong’s with no finesse. 

For a second, Hongjoong is frozen and Mingi’s about to pull away and then Hongjoong chuckles into the kiss, hands slipping down to Mingi’s hips and pulling him so close, his crotch brushes against Hongjoong’s stomach. Hongjoong takes over the kiss, grabbing onto Mingi’s chin and biting at his bottom lip slowly. He lets Mingi’s tongue dip in, sucking at it so gently it makes Mingi whine into his mouth. He doesn’t realise he’s grinding against Hongjoong until Hongjoong swats at his thigh lightly, making him jolt. 

“ _ Sweetheart.  _ Won’t you be a good boy for me?”

And Mingi feels slick drip from him languidly, mouth open and panting. He’s sure his arousal is stifling in the air, judging by the way Hongjoong’s breathes deep, eyes piercing into him. He wants more and he whines out a wounded “Hyung,  _ please.”  _

But Hongjoong’s already moving, pulling him along to the back of the bar, towards the bathrooms and some sulky part of Mingi wishes his first time with Hongjoong wasn’t in a stinky bathroom but that dies very quickly when Hongjoong pushes him inside a stall and immediately rucks his shirt up, hands cold and rough on his chest. Hongjoong stuffs his shirt inside his mouth, waiting for Mingi to clamp down on it with a raised eyebrow and oh my  _ god _ , this commanding side of Hongjoong makes Mingi want to fall down to his knees. Shirt muffling his cries, Hongjoong’s hands pinning up his arms above his head, Mingi is helpless and he loves it. Hongjoong doesn’t waste any time in taking one of Mingi’s nipples into his mouth, tonguing at it and pulling at it with his teeth until Mingi is mewling, back arching obscenely. 

“Fuck, the way your chest looked in that top. When you first tried it on, I wanted to put my hands on you, press and pinch until I got you to whine and shake in my arms. Knew your nipples would be sensitive.”

Hongjoong’s mouth moves lower, wet between his ribs, leaving biting little kisses on his stomach until he’s on his knees in front of Mingi, unbuckling Mingi’s jeans and pulling down the zipper. He looks up at Mingi, hand hovering over his crotch and when Mingi nods he palms Mingi’s cock through his underwear, stroking and squeezing relentlessly. Hongjoong talks so much, keeps saying things about how sweet Mingi looks, falling apart with barely anything, how he’d probably come the second Hongjoong puts Mingi’s cock in his mouth and it takes everything in Mingi to not come at the words. 

When Hongjoong finally puts his mouth on Mingi, sliding down slow and teasing, licking at the head, Mingi’s vision goes white and his limbs go boneless. Hongjoong just swallows everything down and pulls off with a pop, hiding a smirk behind his mouth. Mingi covers his face with his hands, embarrassed but Hongjoong laughs, standing up and kissing his face while Mingi whines. 

“It’s okay, baby. Just gonna have to make you come again,” Hongjoong says, voice rough and strained as he licks into Mingi’s mouth. He loves the taste of his own come on Hongjoong’s tongue far too much. Thinks about how it’d feel when Hongjoong spends himself on him,  _ inside _ him. Mingi’s underwear is absolutely soaked with his slick by now. “Can I try something, pup? Want to put those thick thighs of yours to good use.”

Hongjoong unbuttons his shirt completely and turns him around, shuffling his pants lower down, pulling his underwear down at the same time and Mingi’s stomach swoops when he’s exposed to Hongjoong, when he hears Hongjoong hiss and palm at his ass, swatting at it playfully. He massages his cheeks for a bit, spreading them to see the way slick dribbles down to his thighs and Mingi’s face burns so much, he feels like he’s going to pass out. He whimpers a little and Hongjoong squeezes one last time before he pulls away. 

He hears the sound of Hongjoong pulling down his own jeans and then feels hands on his hips again. “Baby, I’m going to fuck your thighs, okay? Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Hongjoong murmurs and Mingi feels a little petulant, had been hoping to get fucked for real. Hongjoong must pick up on it because he laughs and kisses the back of Mingi’s neck. 

“Puppy, I’ll fuck you good and proper when we’re at home. Where I can spread you out and take my time with you, hmm?”

Hongjoong presses down on Mingi’s lower back, getting him to arch and push out his ass. Mingi feels Hongjoong’s fingers swipe at his taint, collecting the slick and spreading it all over the inside of his thighs, getting him messy and wet. He shivers when he finally feels Hongjoong fit his cock between his thighs and squeezes his thighs tighter. Hongjoong groans and digs his nails into Mingi’s hips, rolling his hips slow and steady, brushing against Mingi’s balls and the underside of his cock. 

Mingi loses himself to the rhythm a little, held up by Hongjoong, mind swimming, only registering the spike of heat he feels whenever Hongjoong’s cock grinds against his own, the sharp bite of Hongjoong’s mouth on his back. Hongjoong doesn’t speed up, hips moving slow but firm, smacking against his ass at every thrust. Hongjoong’s murmuring into his neck, groaning out curses and little bits of praise that make more slick drip out. Mingi feels like he should be embarrassed by how loud he is, how filthy the squelching of his thighs sounds, but he can’t make himself shut up, takes hold of one of Hongjoong’s hands and starts sucking at his fingers. 

Hongjoong’s hips stutter and he growls, reaching deeper into Mingi’s mouth, almost choking him, and his thrusts speed up, growling out a sharp, “filthy little slut”, biting into the meat of Mingi’s shoulder with fervour and Mingi sees stars again, body floating. When he comes back into his body, Hongjoong has him turned around, reaching up to mouth at Mingi’s neck, hand stripping at his own cock. Mingi feels so satiated and he wraps his arms around Hongjoong, pulling him closer. 

“Joongie, come, please. Come on me, want you to mark me, want to be yours,” he whimpers, a little delirious and Hongjoong moans loud and unabashed before coming all over Mingi’s chest, something primal in Mingi lighting up in happiness at the feeling. Hongjoong slumps against him for a moment and then laughs. When Mingi makes a confused noise, Hongjoong looks at him and gives him a short, sweet kiss. 

“You’re purring again, baby. You did it the first time we met as well. God, you’re so fucking cute,” Hongjoong says between leaving little pecks on a stunned Mingi. He hadn’t even realised it. Mingi doesn’t think he’s ever purred after sex. Hongjoong keeps kissing him, all over his face, on his forehead and Mingi can’t stop smiling. 

When they finally get out, having cleaned themselves up haphazardly, they find Yeosang and Yunho sitting at the bar, scents forlorn and worried. It hits Mingi that he hadn’t told them anything before he’d vanished and he feels guilty. Yeosang looks up and catches his eyes, immediately snarling in outrage. 

“Song Mingi, I’m going to fucking kill-  _ oh,” _ Yeosang’s voice dies out at the sight of Hongjoong holding Mingi’s hand. He wrinkles his nose at them and rolls his eyes. 

“You two  _ reek _ . Like, I’m glad you sorted everything out, welcome back, we missed you Hongjoong you absolute asshole, but could you not have done this in a less public place?”

Mingi just smiles sheepishly and leans into Hongjoong when he hugs him. Yunho stands behind Yeosang barely concealing his laughter. 

They go home in the early hours of the morning; Mingi doesn’t drop Hongjoong’s hand, even when they take a shower, cleaning off dirt and dried come. When they curl up in bed, exhausted but happy, Mingi curls himself around Hongjoong’s back and falls asleep breathing in Hongjoong’s scent and it feels very much like coming home. 

They wake up surrounded by their friends taking pictures of them with absolutely no shame. Jongho is right in Mingi’s face, snapping a picture of Mingi’s mouth drooling into Hongjoong’s hair and Mingi groans, swatting at them. Hongjoong jerks awake at the movement and looks around at the way everyone has paused, phones still in hand. 

“You guys have five seconds to leave before I have Mingi’s cock down my throat and you don’t want to stick around for that.”

Wooyoung perks up, “Actually, I wouldn’t mind staying- _ ow,”  _ he tapers off into a yell when San pulls at his ear, tugging him out of the room. Everyone leaves slowly, grumbling. Seonghwa stops at the doorway and turns around with an evil glint in his eyes. 

“Mingi, Hongjoong has a breeding kink and likes cockwarming, bye!” He runs out, slamming the door behind him. Hongjoong squawks and throws a pillow at the door before lying down on his stomach and burying his face in his hands. Mingi coos and rubs at Hongjoong’s head. 

“It’s okay alpha, you can breed me whenever you want.”

Hongjoong looks up at him slowly, mouth hanging open. His eyes narrow and he pushes Mingi onto his back and sits on his thighs. “Mingi. I am going to suck the soul out of your dick.”

Mingi just laughs, chest warm with happiness and pulls Hongjoong down for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter at [fightmehyuk](https://twitter.com/fightmehyuk)
> 
> i'm writing a multi chapter woosan fantasy abo, please do check that out if you'd like to, i'm quite proud of it hehe.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
